The Wizard 101 Story
by Sorajames
Summary: This is my version of the story of Kingsile's Wizard101
1. Prologue

-THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE STORY OF KINGSILE'S VIDEO GAME, WIZARD101-

Chapter One - Prologue

Ravenwood School of Magical Arts had three professor Drakes. Professor Cyrus Drake of the Myth school, Professor Malistaire Drake of the Death School and Proffesor Sylvia Drake of the Life School. Malistaire and Cyrus were brothers and he was also married to Sylvia. Other professors included Professor Halston Balestrom of the Storm School, Professor Lydia Greyrose of the Ice School Professor Dalia Flamella of the Fire School, Professor Alhazred of the Balance School and Professor Dworgyn, Malistaire's assistant.  
>All of the schools stood proudly in a circle in Ravenwood around the world tree, Bartelby. The headmaster of Ravenwood had a tall, purple wizard's hat with a red trim, small circular spectacles balanced on his crooked nose, long silver hair and matching beard and a giant golden staff with a blue gem stuck to the end of it. He was very important and very wise and his name was Merle Ambrose. He lived in a large house in the Commons with his pet talking owl, Gamma who was his secretary.<br>As wise as Ambrose was, there were some things he just didn't know or understand. For example, when Professor Sylvia Drake fell sick, nobody knew how to cure her and she died. Malistaire was very upset and angry at Ambrose as he was sure that he could help him. In rage, he tried to kill the replacement Life professor, Moolinda Wu.

Ambrose was very disappointed when he found out that Malistaire had tried to kill his new colleague because he was the best professor in Ravenwood. But Moolinda threatened to sue the school so Malistaire had to be dismissed. In fury, Malistaire threw his best friend, Dworgyn and some of his Death students into the Death school and blew it off the side of the world.  
>Ambrose, Greyrose, Cyrus and Diego (a Duel-master who owned the Arena of Wizard City) tried to corner him but he retreated into the Balance school. Professor Alhazred who was marking tests at the time tried to grab him but Malistaire cast the Vampire Spell and knocked him out. He them very dramatically blew up the Balance school and it whizzed into space to who knows where.<br>Since then, the Balence and Death Schools have been lost. Ambrose employed Proffesor Arthur Weathersfield to teach students Balence but he just couldn't find someone to teach Death who was better that Malistaire. Death students had to rely on a very clever senior, Malorn Ashthron to teach them spells. Also, now that all of his favorite people in the world had gone (Dworgyn, Malistaire and Sylvia) Cyrus Drake was very miserable and rarely spoke to any of the teachers.

That is where our story starts. A boy by the name of Adam BearRider would come and save the Spiral.


	2. Chapter One: Mayhem Atop Golem Tower

Chapter One: Mayhem Atop Golem Tower

Adam BearRider was pulling on his Ravenwood wizard's robes for his first day. His very first robes were the school colors, Green and Purple but once he had been sorted into a school, he would have to wear the colors appropriate to that school. When he arrived, the famous Headmaster Ambrose and the Registrar, a tall bespectacled stork by the name of Mr. Lincoln were waiting for him.  
>"What is your name, child?" asked Mr. Lincoln in a very high-pitched but stern voice. he didn't even look at Adam, he was just looking down his beak at a clipboard he had in his wing.<br>"Adam BearRider, sir." answered Adam nervously.  
>"Today, Adam, you will be performing a series of basic spells in front of myself and Mr. Lincoln so that we can decide which school you will be in. now, as you know there are currently six schools to choose from. Fire, Ice, Storm, Life, Myth and Balance. There is no Death teacher as of yet so there will be no Death lessons." explained Ambrose, a little more kindly.<br>"I trust you know how to perform spells." inquired .  
>"Yes, we learned how to cast Thunder Snake at my last school." nodded Adam.<br>He saw Mr. Lincoln draw a large tick on his clipboard. Lincoln asked him questions for ten minutes after this life what his home-world was, what his final assessment grade was etc.  
>After this, Merle gave Adam a deck of cards and lead him up to the top of Golem Tower where another new student was sat.<br>"You two wait there while we get the other new student." smiled Merle as he shut the door.  
>Adam looked over at the girl. He had long brown hair and was wearing the same robes as him except she had a dress.<br>"Hello, there. my name is Adam, Adam BearRider."  
>The girl turned around and Adam saw that she had a very pretty face.<br>"Hi, I am Dorothy Gale." she said, grinning.  
>The door opened once again to reveal a short, mousy haired boy with a fairly big nose.<br>"Right. Adam, Dorothy, Ralph! Gather round over here!" called Mr. Lincoln.  
>They formed a line in front of Merle and Lincoln. Ralph at the front and Dorothy at the back.<br>"Neville, i want you to perform these seven spells and we will asses which ones you are best at and level you accordingly. Ralph stepped forwards, shuffling his deck of cards and gulped. He pulled out his wand and said loudly: Imp!. Suddenly, a bright green imp materialized out of nowhere and giggled menacingly but before he could do anything, it diapered.  
>"Good effort." said Merle "But I don't think Life is the school for you."<br>It continued as Ralph was made to cast Fire-Cat, Ice Beetle, Scarab, Dark Sprite, Thunder Snake and Blood Bat.  
>When he was finished, there was a moment's silence as Merle and Lincoln talked to each other in whispers. Finally, Merle announced: "You would do well in Death. But considering that there is no Death teacher, I am going to have to put you in... Myth!"<br>Ralph smiled and Adam and Dorothy clapped.  
>"Your Myth robes are just in the other room." said Lincoln ad Ralph waddled towards the opposite room. Adam was just about to step forwards when there was a deafening bang from outside.<br>"What on Earth?" gasped Merle as he, Lincoln, Adam and Dorothy rushed to the window. Even though it was only ten o'clock in the morning, the sky had suddenly turned black and striding towards Golem Tower was a very tall, pale man with a long black mustache and goatee. He had black robes with yellow trim and a staff much like Ambrose's in his hands. It was Malistaire.  
>He was accompanied by 2 waist high scarlet dragons, each wearing emerald robes.<br>"Malistaire!" growled Ambrose, turning around to face the door that lead to the stairs. A few seconds later, the door burst open and Malistaire emerged. He had giant bags under his eyed and his hair was very greasy. He scowled at Ambrose like he was nothing but a dead mouse.  
>"Malistaire! You have not power here!" hissed Mr. Lincoln, pulling the two children behind him.<br>"Lincoln. You were always my least favorite." laughed Malistaire as he waved his staff and a black skull shot out of it and hit Lincoln in the face, knocking him out.  
>Ambrose glared at Malistaire and pointed his staff at him.<br>"Why have you returned?" he asked gruffly  
>"I have some unfinished business..." said Malistaire as he swaggered forwards.<br>Adam felt his stomach lurch. He turned around to look at Lincoln but saw that Dorothy had taken his spell deck and was performing a heal spell on him. he decided to keep quiet in case Malistaire would attack Dorothy.  
>Malistaires eyes set on Adam.<br>"Ah, is this your newest student?" he hissed  
>"You will not harm my students." yelled Ambrose stepping in front of Adam and holding out his arms.<br>Malistaire smirked. "Oh, I wont. My henchmen will though. I hate to get my hands dirty."  
>And with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. The two dragons edged closer as Lincoln stood up.<br>"Where has Malistaire gone?" he asked, startled.  
>"Let's just worry about these Draconians for now. Children, go into the other room with Ralph!" said Ambrose as he cast scorpion and it stung one of the Draconians.<br>The children sprinted towards the door but Ralph came out with his new yellow and blue Myth robes on.  
>"What's going on?" he screamed as one of the Draconians charged at him.<br>"Thunder Snake!" yelled Adam as he pulled out a card and a giant snake, it's tail charged with lightning appeared. It turned to face the Draconian and whipped it round the ankles and it crashed to the floor.  
>Immediately, Ralph pulled out a card from his deck and shouted at the top of his voice "Blood bat!"<br>A Blood Bat materialized in thin air, grabbed the Draconian by its legs and threw it against the wall knocking down some paintings. Lincoln and Ambrose were fending off the other Draconian with their spells and before long, that too lay defeated on the cold stone floor.  
>"Get out of Wizard City now!" demanded Ambrose as he pointed his staff at them both.<br>"Fine." growled the nearest Draconian in a croaky voice "We will take our leave of this wrenched place. But be warned, old man, Malistaire is getting stronger and will one day destroy you."  
>Ambrose's great furry eyebrows furrowed and he made to whack the Draconian round the head with his staff but before he could, it had flown out of the window and back to where it came from.<p> 


End file.
